This invention is related to rust proofing systems for automobiles, and in particular, a system for encouraging air circulation through body parts which frequently accumulate moisture, water, or mud in inaccessible locations.
Automobile manufacturers construct bodies of thin steel of inexpensive alloy and then strengthen the shell by bracing compartment parts. Water condenses and accumulates in the compartments because they are not ventilated and the interior surfaces are uncoated and unpainted. Surface corrosion follows.
One conventional approach to this problem has been to apply internal preservatives in the body compartments. However, this method still leaves certain areas where traped moisture ultimately forms internal corrosion. For example, many vehicles have a bottom area forward of the front door in which moisture tends to rust out the body. Another vulnerable area is forward of the rear fender.
Another conventional solution has been to provide small bottom openings to permit water to drain, however, such openings are often so designed that water remains trapped in the bottommost part of certain vehicle cavities. Such openings often become plugged with foreign matter.